


仲夏夜

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *给爱梅特赛尔克应源拉票文*梗概来自群内C哥，一些设定是我未来要打算写的一篇文w 就结合起来一起写了～*高中生小哈(18)X未婚妻社畜大光(24)
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	仲夏夜

事件的起因是一连串怪异的马达声，徒劳无功的祈祷与最终报废的空调。那个继承自上一任屋主，时好时坏的空调毫无预警地在今日彻底报废。面对那怎么按都没有反应的空调，光最终妥协并无奈地从放置杂物的小隔间里面勉强找出了一台风扇，在新空调装好之前他们也只能这样应付著过了。

「哈迪斯…要不，我还是睡客厅吧？不然两人睡一起这也太热了。」他对著几个月前才住到这里的少年开口。对方看了一眼也发出了喀喀声音，看著也是在崩坏边缘的电风扇之后缓缓摇头。  
「无所谓，都一样热。」少年不是很在意地说著，拿起自己的衣服就去浴室洗澡。光有些无奈，他原本以为在这样炎热的天气里面少年应该会同意让自己睡到客厅去，却没想到对方在这么恶劣的环境下还想要一起睡。然而要说对方真是小孩子脾气那也不是，最近的光总觉得哈迪斯的几个眼神都让他脸红心跳了起来。这或许是错觉，也或许不是。总而言之，现在的光拒绝去思考这个问题。

他默默地把哈迪斯的枕头与被子从床的里边挪了出来，自己的则换到里面去。平常他总担心这床不够大，两个男人睡在一起那会把哈迪斯往下挤。他可不希望一早醒来发现哈迪斯睡在地上，因此总是让哈迪斯睡在里面而自己睡在外边。然而如今靠外的才是好位置，可以享受来自电风扇的冷风吹拂。在他布置的时候，雷声轰鸣，夏季雨水倾泄而下，将几分暑气给带走。光有些庆幸，只要下雨了大概就不会那么热了。只是这样的想法很快就破灭，当他们靠在一起睡的时候，这被雨水带走的暑气彷佛又回来了。

『明天得赶紧买一个新的空调。』光这样想著，很快就睡了过去。为了周末与哈迪斯说好的游乐园之行，这些天他一直加班干活，就算很热很不舒服，他还是无法抵抗这浓烈的睡意。

**

光醒来的时候是凌晨两点多，在刚清醒的时候还有些不明白发生了什么。他是被腿间的硬物给弄醒的，他低头看著不知怎么睡到自己怀中的少年，那偏向冷白的皮肤上面冒著细细汗水。

「哈迪斯？是太热了吗？」他唯一能想到的就只有这个，有些迷迷糊糊地打算起身，去冰箱里面给两人拿点凉水。然而少年拉住了他，声音里面有些尴尬又带著几分羞恼。  
「没事，你睡你的。」

光听著就不觉得是真没事，他有些迷糊地往热源的方向摸了摸，在对方抽气声中大概明白了是发生了什么。

哈迪斯真是个年轻人啊。光在心中忍不住这样感慨。毕竟在这么炎热的环境里面还能起反应的，只能说是身体很好的小年轻了。他听见哈迪斯似乎咬牙切齿地让他放手，说过一会儿就会消下去。光的脑子里面一片糊涂，只觉得就这么放著的话岂不是大半夜不能好好睡了？

「你明天还要考试吧……」光说话里面带著鼻音，打了个小小的呵欠。有份研究曾经指出，人非常疲劳想睡的精神状况，与喝醉了差不多。那个研究主要是说明疲劳驾驶的危险性，然而如今在此似乎也能派上用场。光又打了几个呵欠，他是真想睡但是也明显不能这么放著哈迪斯不管。他低头看去，只能看见少年的头顶。他的心不知怎地软了下来，又或许只是希望两人都能快些休息，他做出了清醒时候绝对不会做的事。

「光？！」哈迪斯明显有些惊讶，伸手抓住了光的手。光只是亲了亲他的头顶表示亲昵，然后连声安抚。  
「没事的，很快就好。」他把手伸进对方宽松的裤子里，轻巧地套弄了几下少年的性器。那东西很快在他手中涨大了起来，然而并不能达到光心中所期望地摸几下就能够释放出来。他有些急躁，只想著赶紧弄完两人早点睡。少年从一开始似乎有些错愕，现在已经逐渐享受起来。光可以感觉到对方解开了自己睡衣的扣子，埋首在自己的胸前用舌头舔弄他的胸肌与乳首。如果是平时的光可能要吓一大跳，现在他只觉得为什么自己要穿衣服睡觉呢？被哈迪斯解开睡衣后胸口明显凉快了许多。他从前自己一个人住的时候偶尔也会只穿一条贴身内裤就睡，那其实还蛮舒服地。

「哈迪斯……你怎么没有快点出来？」光有些无奈，他套弄少年的性器也已经摸了一阵子。如果是他自己平常发泄似地那种套弄法，大概很快就能出来然后赶紧睡觉。然而少年不知道是天生就如此强韧，还是为了面子故意憋著。总而言之，光辛苦地套弄了那东西一会儿，却还是没有释放。

光开始忍不住猜测，这是不是因为只有手不太舒服？他想睡了，他觉得哈迪斯肯定也想要睡。这么糟糕的夏日夜晚，外面还有雨声烦扰，不快点睡的话等这个睡劲过去了就一晚上睡不好了。他推了推用唇舌与牙齿玩弄他胸肌的少年，示意对方让自己从原本正对著转过去。他在少年的面前把自己的睡裤跟内裤退到了膝盖上，然后轻轻扶著对方的性器，夹在自己的大腿内侧。

「嘶！」哈迪斯忍不住倒抽一口气，他不知道这半睡半醒的光是怎么回事。平常他随口说几句话，这个年纪比自己大上不少的青年总是会害羞，摇头让他不要继续说下去。然而这样的青年今晚却热情无比，先是愿意抚摸他的性器然后套弄它，现在又如此乖顺地把他的阴茎夹在大腿中。如果不是因为这闷热的天气与越来越大的雨声，哈迪斯几乎要以为这是自己的一场梦境。

「你动一动。」他听见对方迷糊地说著，声音有点断断续续又不清楚。「我会夹好。」对方这样说，大腿也真努力收缩夹著他的性器。那是非常柔软的部位，没有太阳晒过又位于内侧的腿肉十分有弹性。哈迪斯一开始只是浅浅地插著，后来这摩擦光大腿内侧的动作越来越激烈。老旧的床有些受不住这样的律动，发出了些许抗议声响。哈迪斯的手从后面环绕住光的身躯，伸手去处碰玩弄自己舔过的乳首，以及想要揉捏光的阴茎。对于这样的举动，光并没有反抗。不如说在极度渴望睡眠的情况，他甚至努力地配合，只希望两人都被挑起的欲火能早点解决。

哈迪斯的阴茎摩擦著光的大腿内侧，吐出的液体把两人的股间弄得一团糟糕。哈迪斯有些忿忿地咬著这人的后背，与此同时捏著对方的乳肉。他原本至少今晚真没打算就这样得到光，然而对方这样乖顺的动作实在是勾起人心底深处的一些想法。那彷佛恶魔低语一样的呢喃，很快就从少年口中说出。

「这样子不够啊，光。」他呼唤著对方的名字，原本有些用力的手都放轻。他的声音听著又无辜又带著一丝邪气，强忍著即将释放的欲望开口哄著对方。「只是这样子明显不行吧，让我进去好不好？」

「进去？」光的脑子过了好一会儿才理解进去是什么意思，他摇了摇头打算拒绝，毕竟如果真进去的话那要准备的东西就多了还累。  
「今天就这样好不好？哈迪斯？」他的语气里面浓浓的鼻音与睡意，说话时候还稍稍动了动腿摩擦了几下少年的性器。「就在这里出来好不好？」光的声音也有些无辜与委屈，他只想要好好睡觉，现在都已经两点多了！他六点要起床准备早餐然后上班。  
「出不来啊。」少年拉长的语调彷佛是一种诱惑，他的手从原本摸著光的性器转而往后碰。他轻轻地点了点光的后穴，带点试探地问著可不可以进去。他聪明地转换了话语技巧，在光之前说了不好会累以后，转而问他后穴有没有准备好，有没有清理干净。

哈迪斯其实并没有抱有太大的期望，在决定要和光在一起后他也不是没有去查过资料。男人要走后穴没有那么简单，要清理还要扩张，毕竟那里原本并不是专为性而生的器官。他只是打算在光的后穴入口磨蹭几下，射出来就好了。然而他听见了，完全在他意料之外的答案。

「嗯？清理过了啊……我都有清理的……」光的声音越来越小，几乎要听不见。外头的雨势磅礴，如果不是哈迪斯比较敏锐可能就真这样忽略过去。他有些不敢相信光的答案会是这个，他吞了吞口水，手指慢慢地摸到那小小的入口。那里真的很软，软得让人光是想像性器被这里包裹的感觉就让人受不了。他把手指挤了一点进去，那柔软小小的部位水润润地，似乎是真的被清理过。

「哈迪斯…不要闹……」光有些不舒服地扭了扭身体，意识在清醒与模糊之间。他好像听到了哈迪斯在跟他说话，他也努力回答了。至于在回答些什么，他并没有放在心上。「润滑？在……在床头柜子里面…你上次带回来的……套子旁……」

哈迪斯伸手去摸了摸床头柜的抽屉，在里面还真的找著了之前他们学校卫生课程发的润滑剂小包跟几个套子。他透过了窗外路灯的些许光芒看了看那套子，最后把那东西放了回去。他悄悄地爬了起来，把光的身体从原本侧睡方便他操他大腿内侧的姿势改了改，变成仰躺的位置。

「光，我不戴套子好不好？」哈迪斯的性器硬挺著，而他的语气却缓和绵长，就像是这想要进去那柔软地方的人不是他一样。  
「嗯？不好……要戴套子…不然会很哈……麻烦……」光努力摇头，但是似乎是太累了只是晃了一下。他嘴里说著拒绝，却没有在哈迪斯把他的腿拉开的时候也拒绝。之后哈迪斯说什么他就没在听了，只是好像说了一连串好，他的后穴就抵了东西。

「嗯嗯？唔嗯……呜……」光困得不要说话都说不清楚，他自己想什么也不清楚。他可以感觉到有东西进入自己的体内，一点点把本来就柔软的部位弄开。他听见哈迪斯似乎在喘气，不一会儿那插在自己身体里的东西就前后动了起来。

「呜……地震了吗？哈迪斯…..啊嗯……」光迷迷糊糊地说著，想要伸手去抓什么。「我屁股怪怪的……呼…….」他胡乱说著自己也不知道在说什么的话语，屁股那边涨得满得难受，但是他没有足够的精神去应对。他只能恳求这个房间的另外一人，却也不知道唉怎么求对方，只能拼命喊著对方的名字。

然后这彷佛是求欢一样的声音似乎取悦了对方，在光不停带著倦意呼喊下，对方趴了上来亲了亲他的胸膛与脸颊，最后停载了嘴唇边，在他说话的时候把舌头探了进来亲吻。这样的举动让光本就糊涂的脑子更为糊涂，他只是亲著对方把自己的眼睛闭起来，最后又被哄著自己抱著自己的腿。

老实说这动作光觉得很累，也很没有必要。如果不是哈迪斯伸手压著他的大腿，光可能很早就把自己的腿放了下来。少年在他的身上不知道在做什么，把他的身体顶得摇摇晃晃，屁股涨涨得又似乎很舒服。光的声音越来越微弱，如果不是那东西还插在身体里面给他不少快乐，他可能已经睡过去了。

哈迪斯是第一次进入光的体内，那柔软的部位咬得他的性器涨大又疼了几分。光的体温彷佛透过那柔软炽热的肠道传递了过来，在这仲夏雨天的夜晚里面，热得有些不像话了。他的脸上与身上都是汗水，尽管如此他并不打算停下吃这个男人的动作。光的后穴乖巧地咬著他的性器，可能是因为主人几乎睡著，所以那里的反抗力度也就那么回事，只要努力挺进去就可以了。挺进去后的感觉也没让哈迪斯失望，他忍不住摇晃身体撞了几下，速度一开始还知道放慢，后来却逐渐加快。他的手扶住了光的腰，不停将自己的性器抽出又插入。

光似乎真的很累，被这样玩弄都没有起来的意思。他带著睡意的呻吟与抗议此时都像是在炉火上面浇油添柴，他的性器被哈迪斯努力空出一只手来抓住套弄。光的呻吟更大声了，似乎因为半睡半醒的状态下让他没有平常那样带点不好意思。

「舒服…呜嗯……哈迪斯……嗯啊……哈…哈……哈…..呜！」在喘息的最后一声，光达到了高潮，白浊直接射了出来弄脏他自己也弄脏哈迪斯。然而哈迪斯也不在乎那些喷到自己身上的东西与空气中弥漫的腥气，他的汗水落到了光的身上，与对方流出的汗水汇聚然后顺著光的肌理留下。他看著那身躯，薄薄的窗帘并不能阻挡外面路灯的光线。昏暗的光芒照出了男人兴奋的身躯与饱满的肌肉。这样一个在外人看来怕是觉得男性味十足躯体，现在在他的身下绽放。光的表情在半昏迷中几乎全是舒服，微张的嘴还可以看见里面的舌头。

虽然第一次是在这样的情况下发生，哈迪斯却也觉得没什么不好。他猛力继续肏了几下，将自己压在光的身上以后射了出来。随著性高潮，哈迪斯咬了一口光的胸肌。在这个瞬间，他想将这人就这样吃到肚子里面。而光依然无所觉，只是抱著少年的身躯沉沉入睡。

END


End file.
